What the Hell, Anna?
by Nakayama.Suki
Summary: Yoh is over Tamao half-naked! – that's the issue bugging Anna the whole day. She would like to have revenge though, but it seems it won't end up like that. One-shot. R&R!


**SUMMARY: **_**Yoh is over Tamao half-naked!**_ **– that's the issue bugging Anna the whole day. She would like to have revenge though, but it seems it won't end up like that. One-shot. R&R! ^_^**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy, and please review after reading. Thanks! (^ ^)/ /

* * *

**(Oneshot)**

**TITLE: What the Hell, Anna?**

"What the hell, YOH!" Anna yelped as she went outside searching for her fiancé. It was routine, though, him being her fiancé-slash-errand-boy. However, today's another case. She screamed not because the guy was slacking-off – or probably he was actually slacking-off this time – but as I said this is another story. She gasped much to her surprise. He is indeed slacking-off (why am I emphasizing that again?), but what worried her – the guy she was engaged with was actually (it wasn't her mind playing illusions), in reality, he is apparently, undeniably, obviously (okay, so much of that) – lying on top of another girl – topless! _Please!_

Yoh jumped off – an obvious reaction. "It's not what you think it is, Anna!" he claimed, desperately shaking his head to a big-NO. Tamao was beside him, blushing, and shivering in fear.

"Okay," Anna bluntly muttered, leaving both Tamao and Yoh stupefied. Her insides were boiling, though, and her nerves kept snapping off. Why not? Well, if it wasn't Tamao he was flirting at – she presumed – maybe she won't be as grumpy as this. But what infuriated her most was her fiancé's stupid response, "_Yokatta!_" while sighing in relief. _Aargh! _

* * *

"What training should I do today, Anna?" Yoh asked voluntarily after realizing his fiancée wasn't ordering him around. It was actually strange for him especially after getting used to Anna's devilish habit towards his training. But now, she seemed more aloof. She deliberately neglected him though, while munching some chips in front of her favourite soap on screen. _She must be really busy on TV, huh?_

"Yoh-_sama_, I already washed your shirt," intercepted the pink-haired girl, which of course annoyed the already-irritated _itako._

"_Arigato, _Tam-" but Anna cut him off.

"Run for 100 laps across town now! SHIRTLESS! And be right back to cook for lunch!" she ordered.

"SHIRTLESS?...!"

* * *

"Fufu…!" Yoh cried while jogging downtown. The scorching heat was piercing right through his bare body, and furthermore, the people around kept staring in disgust, probably thinking he was some crazy dude running naked across town. "Amidamaru…" he wailed to his friend, yearning for support.

"Courage, Yoh-_donno!_" the samurai spirit encouraged him, although his eyes streamed with waterfalls, too. "_Ganbare…"_

* * *

"What do you like to eat, Anna?" the lively Yoh finally came back in time before lunch. He panted.

But her focus still fixed on the live show on screen – Awaya Ringo singing the _Ringo Urami Uta_.

"_Anou_… Anna?" Yoh came closer, while wiping off the sweat dripping from his forehead. Thinking she was too engaged on TV that she failed to hear him, he asked again, "What do you like for lunch, Anna?"

Irritated, she glared back. Yoh flinched, sweat-dropping. He eventually understood that – a _'Don't-bother-me-because-I'm-busy-watching-Ringo'_ glare.

"I-I'll be making curry soup then," he uttered nervously and tiptoed-off.

* * *

Anna stretched her arms after lying perfectly still from watching her favourite singer on TV. She stood up and ambled towards the fridge for some water. But the appetizing aroma of curry swarmed across the place. She followed it, but ended up in dismay upon seeing Yoh laughing with Tamao in the kitchen.

_Not again. _"YOH!" Anna called.

He jerked, "Oh… You scared me, Anna."

She scorned, "You're scared, I see. Sorry to disturb you." Then she left, stomping heavily, but went back, demanding, "Better make that super-extra-hot-and-ultra-mega-spicy curry, Yoh," and left out.

"_Nani?...!_" Yoh wailed – poor him with a sweet-tongue.

* * *

Anna noticed a pack of paparazzi gathering in one side of the shopping district. Well, she ignored that while walking straight to an open music store. Ringo's gonna release another album this year. Of course, she can't miss that.

She took one up, but a familiar face printed on the CD rack beside it bothered her. She picked it up, but surprisingly, reading the name on print, she gasped, "_Masaka."_

"You called me?" a velvety voice emerged from behind. Suddenly, camera flicks blinded her eyes. Seconds followed, she noticed herself being hauled away from the crowd. Finally, she was someplace else, secluded. One hand carrying Ringo's new album, and the other one intertwined with another guy.

He wore a large-brimmed cap, glasses, and a brown-leather jacket. He took the cap off, revealing the long brown strands flowing smoothly down his waist.

"Hao?"

"Shh…" His index finger caressed her soft lips. She flinched. He smiled, "They won't find us here. Come on." And he pulled her out.

* * *

"OI!" a guy with golden eyes arrived in the Asakura's dining room just in time for lunch. The Ainu guy went with him, plus the midget, Manta.

"Dude, you're tanned! Good thing Chocolove isn't here or else… you'd exactly look like twins!" mocked Horo, although the Chocolove-part was quiet exaggerated. Everyone's reactions were the same after seeing their friend in such case. What kind of training was he up to right now? Though there's no wonder anymore, as long as Anna existed – everything's really hell for Yoh. But getting all tanned like this, Horo added, "Did you run around nude?"

Yoh self-consciously scratched the back of his head, grinning, "Hehe." He wandered off the topic, "You're timing's great. Hehe. We're just waiting for Anna to return." Yoh assisted Tamao in serving the dishes.

"EATING TIME!" Horohoro dived in and gobbled a spoonful up. However…

"HUWAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SO HOOOOTTTTTT!" screamed the flustered Ainu while running around in circles, dreadfully searching for cold water. Kururu froze him up.

"_Gomen, minna_," Yoh apologized while scratching his head, "Anna requested for a super-extra-hot-and-ultra-mega-spicy curry. That's why." His eyes were damp and red – perhaps, from pre-tasting the meal beforehand. _Oh, poor Yoh_ – they empathized.

"So, you're blaming me for your incompetence, huh?" Anna finally showed up. Beside her was the stunning fresh idol, Hao.

"_Nii-chan!_ You're here! I've heard how much you've risen from your career! Congrats!"

Hao smirked and curled his arm around Anna's neck, "Thanks."

Anna brushed Hao's arms away, "You're being overly familiar, Hao." But he resisted, not even wavering against the death-glare of the Ice Queen.

"_Ara_…" the long-haired brunette chuckled, "I'm just being friendly."

"Ahem…" Yoh cleared his throat splitting Hao and Anna apart. "Anyway… we don't have any edible food to serve, so we can't provide much for everybody."

"Huh!" Ren butted-in, "Good thing I brought something with me… Bason!"

"Yes, Bocchama!" And a heavenly feast popped on the table.

"WOOOOOW…" blurted everyone in awe.

"Of course. That's the special cuisine made by 32 of our best chefs in China," boasted Ren.

Impressed, Anna remarked, "You're definitely reliable, Ren," while tasting one dish, "unlike the other guy here who is unsurprisingly dumb and stupid" mocked her, with piercing words that somehow disheartened the brunette. The others were shocked as well – it was strange for Anna to speak ill of her fiancé since she tend to praise him before, like he was the strongest shaman amongst them and that he was unbeatable.

"I'll work hard next time, Anna," replied Yoh sheepishly.

* * *

"Hey, dude…" Horohoro broke the silence, while both he and Yoh washed the dishes, "Your girlfriend seems grumpy. Why's that?"

"Really?" the clueless Yoh asked, and paused for some thought. Then an awful idea crossed his mind, "Could it be because of that?"

"What's **'that'** you mean?" Horo probed more.

"Well… **That** was actually an accident but I thought, she already said, 'Okay.'"

"What is **that** accident, Yoh?"

"No. It's nothing serious. But after **that** happened, she initially neglected my training menu. But she changed her mind afterwards. Then she-…" Yoh went over the details from top to bottom, still skipping the real source behind.

"As I said, WHAT IS **THAT** YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, YOH?...!"

Yoh's smile twitched, after seeing a nerve-snapped Horo. "Well, she just saw me topless over Tamao outsi-"

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?...!" exclaimed Horo with bulging eyes.

"It was just a misunderstanding, though. Anna already said, 'Okay.'"

"Even so…" the blue-haired guy tapped his friend's shoulder, empathizing, "I understand you, my friend. Girls can be jealous sometimes. But if it was just an accident, then it's no serious offense. Hehe."

* * *

The feast was extended from the festive meal towards a small friendly gathering, although there was nothing special that day.

"OH! _Gomenasai_, Yoh-_sama!_" apologized Tamao after spilling the drinks over his shirt again.

_That woman! Flirting again, huh? Acting shy and all – what a stupid façade! _– Anna thought, exasperated. Although she already knew about this diviner's clumsiness, she still doesn't know why, oh why, was she irritated of her ever since this morning?

Tamao rushed over to wipe off the stain on his shirt while repeating her sorry's over and over again. But the brunette was reluctant of her wiping like that. She blushed. He blushed. He grinned sheepishly after, "It's really nothing, you know." However, Tamao insisted in removing it, afraid perhaps that this guy's fiancée's gonna kill her for staining it, "Miss Anna's will surely get mad if it won't be erased." He sighed. She has a point. After moments of unfruitful attempts, he decided to take off the shirt and send it to laundry, "It would be easier to wash it rather than wipe it off. Hehe." Tamao, apologized again, took the shirt, and went off.

That's what really happened, but to Anna's _Otome-_filter, it went like this.

_Tamao spilled the drink over his shirt and apologized, "Oh, gomene, Yoh-sama." The brunette calmly replied, "It's really nothing, you know." But Tamao insisted and passionately patted her handkerchief over the shirt saying, "Let me wipe this off before it stains, Yoh-sama." Then Yoh simply nodded in agreement, but after futile attempts, he said, "It would be easier to wash it rather than wipe it off, Tamao-chan." She blushed, saying, "Let me help you take it off, Yoh-sama." Then, she unbuttoned his shirt while their eyes met each other's starry gazes. She muttered, worriedly, "But Miss Anna will surely get mad seeing us like this." He smiled, "Don't worry, Tamao-chan." And slowly… they drew closer together… Passionate… Romantic… Lovey-dovey… _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Shoot! _Everybody's stares shifted towards her – all were puzzled. She coughed, "Excuse me," then she took another sip from her tea. Eventually, the others diverted their attention back to their own topics, while Anna continued watching on her afternoon soap on TV. Good thing, the TV was on, a good disguise for her sudden, stupid reaction. Deep inside, she grumbled. _Shoot! Why did I do that? Of course it's HIS fault! Giving in so easily? And he calls himself my fiancé? _– Now she's more than annoyed. That was one heck of a filter though – worsening worse cases worst.

* * *

Hao was, on the other hand, silent, as if he was living on his own world apart from the others. He plainly sat there observing – that's as far as he could do. Like Anna, he's not fond of socializing with this chaotic crew.

_Beep. Beep._ Hao reached for his cell and read his manager's text. "Oh," he blurted, quiet amused. He stood up.

"You're leaving, _Nii-chan?"_ Yoh asked.

Hao smiled, "Yup! Mind if I borrow Anna just for today?" But before his younger twin could react (because he was completely frozen), he already pulled Anna towards him while blurting the words, "Come, Anna. I got something to show you."

Although the _itako_ was reluctant at first, recalling her issue with Yoh earlier, she plainly agreed hoping to cool her mind first, "Fine." Then both left.

Yoh, who froze earlier, finally came to his senses, "Wait, Anna." But she was no longer there.

* * *

"And what am I supposed to do here?" Anna asked. Her arms crossed while her fingers kept tapping impatiently. She looked around the room while waiting for half an hour on the vacant seat beside a closet. She was actually inside Hao's dressing room that time.

She stood from her seat and looked up herself on the large mirror on the wall. She fixed her bandanna for the fourth time – well, large mirrors like this just tend to make her self-conscious. She shrugged grumbling, "Where the hell is that Hao?"

"Here!" That gorgeous (_yes, indeed, with that sparkling eyes and killer-smile, plus the muscular abs hiding inside his poncho – wait… scratch that… Don't trail off, Anna_)… That egomaniac (_that's the right term!)_ finally arrived after leaving her half an hour imprisoned in his filthy (_I'd like to emphasize that)_ changing room. "Thanks for waiting!" he smiled.

However, Anna was already immune from his alluring pheromones. It roused his curiosity though.

"Why did you bring me here?" Anna questioned firmly, and as impatient as she is, she demanded, "Answer now!"

"_Ara_… That's no way to treat the person who'd fulfill your desires…" he drew closer to her. Anna stepped back not until…

"Ugh."

"You aren't going anywhere now, Anna." Hao pushed her back gently against the wall, leaning a few inches to her. She tried scuttling her way out but unluckily, Hao took bound of her arms and blocked her sides. His starry eyes imposed his undesirable passion. His luscious lips parted, obviously tempting her. She blushed, shutting her eyes hoping not to give in. But later, Hao chuckled. "Haha! You're easy to read, Anna! I'm pretty sure you're thinking about lustful things right now! Haha!"

She snapped, brushing off Hao's bounds, and decided to leave. But he was hindered by his grip, "Where are you going? I told you, I'm the person who will fulfill your desires."

She glared at him, still suspecting.

"You don't believe me?" Then he pulled out two tickets from his pocket and showed it to the _itako._

Her eyes momentarily widened upon seeing Ringo's concert tickets on Hao's possession. Noticing her awe, he fanned the two slips teasingly, "These are exclusive VIP tickets, by the way. You can't just buy this outside. And since the event's tomorrow afternoon, it's probably sold-out. Hmmm…"

She instantly turned around, attempting not to show much her desire for that. Weighing out the pros and cons – _Should I come or not? But I don't wanna go with that perv! But I don't wanna miss this concert! Maybe I'll just buy one during the event. But what if it's already sold-out? And besides, it's a VIP ticket! I can see her up close. But what if Yoh thinks I'm flirting with his brother? But Yoh was flirting with that b**** earlier too. So that would be fair! _And after a series of thoughts – she finally extended her hand for a shake, "Deal."

* * *

The following afternoon, Ren, Horohoro, and Manta visited Yoh at the inn for their 'buddy-time'.

"Hey, Yoh!" greeted them, which woke up the snoozing and wet Yoh. The summer heat kept burning him, even the fans could no longer suffice. He cried – _I hope Anna's gonna buy an air-conditioning unit soon._

He yawned while stretching up, "_Minna…"_ then he paused his Bob CD while taking his headphones off.

"Your rest day today?" Manta asked his friend, quite relieved that Anna wasn't as naïve as he thought she was. He took out a cold drink for his grocery bag and handed to Yoh.

Teary-eyed while accepting the midget's present, he replied, "Yup! Anna's going out today, so I'm in charge of the house. Hehe. Thanks for this, Manta!"

"THAT'S GOOD! Then I better buy lots of booze!" Horohoro eagerly exclaimed and prepared to leave, but Anna descended from the stairs wearing her usual outdoor dress while she sported with a pair of sunglasses, her red scarf donned on her neck, and a large shoulder bag hung on her right arm.

"Did you say something, Horohoro?" her aura was intimidating which petrified the quivering Ainu. However, Yoh butted-in…

"Where are you going, Anna?" he asked cluelessly, but before the itako could respond, the door slammed open, revealing the other twin…

"HAO…" muttered everyone, while the latter waved his hand in greeting.

"_Otouto_, I'm taking Anna from here." Then to Anna, he beamed his gentleman smile, "You're ready?"

Anna nodded a yes and went towards Hao, who then led her towards his luxurious car. The others followed them outside, speechless; whereas, Yoh remained frozen on his seat again – confused. _That's the second time already_ – he thought to himself.

Hao's car drove off, while the others who were left behind chattered amongst themselves.

"YOH! I'M POSITIVE OF IT! ANNA'S REALLY MAD AT YOU!" Horohoro screamed while shaking Yoh back to consciousness.

"What do you mean?" asked Ren.

"Anna found Yoh shirtless over Tamao yesterday and that was the reason why Anna was acting weird!"

"She was acting weird?" doubted Manta.

"_Souka…_ Tch. Women." Ren blurted then shifted his focus to Yoh, "She must've really hated you, Yoh, especially now that she's using your twin as an excuse. Sheesh. Unlucky you."

"But that was an accident! I already apologized and she said 'okay'!" Yoh defended, tears surfaced on his eyes.

"That's what you call – women's logic, Yoh. They don't mean what they say all the time. If you did wrong, they'd say it's fine. But they're really not. If you apologize, they'll make excuses. If you leave them alone, they'll act-out. Simple bouts – they make it worse. Misunderstandings – they'd insist you're wrong. You'd say 'twas an accident, they'd say you're just making it up. If you reason-out, you get scolded. Bottomline is – you can't go against them. Instead, you go for them. Make them feel important until they're satisfied…" He paused upon seeing their idiotic faces gaping in surprise.

Impressed, Yoh clapped hard as tears rushed out his eyes. "_Arigato_, Ren-_sensei!"_ Even Horohoro who used to hate this guy's arrogance, bowed down in worship, "Make me your student, _sensei!_"

Manta chuckled teasingly, "As expected from a _Casanova_, huh?" which caused the Chinese kid to blush in embarrassment.

* * *

"A beach?" Anna questioned him upon arrival on the event area. She already focused her mindset in stadiums or some large event halls. But a beach resort – she never expected that.

"What? You didn't know? But it was written on the ticket I gave you," Hao said, wondering.

She immediately took the slip from her bag, and was surprised to read 'Funbari Beach' underneath. _Why did I miss that?_ – Probably because of over-excitement on today's event that she failed to read the details and instead brooded on it overnight. She scorned, "I didn't know it was a beach."

Hao chuckled, "Hehe. I thought that might happen so..." he took out a bag and handed it to her, "I brought a swimsuit just in case. I forgot to tell you, this was actually a private pool party for the staff and some invited guests. That's why it says VIP. So, as emphasized there…" he pointed on the 'Attire'-part of the ticket, "everyone must be on swimwear." He sneered, aware of his victory. He originally decided not to inform Anna about the details 'cause he knew she would refuse instantly. He waited for her response.

She smirked, "You did plan well, Hao." She could tell.

"Heh? I didn't," he denied, but both his eyes were laughing. "If you wish not to continue, then I'll send you back. But…" he paused, quite teasing her, "you're letting a one-in-a-million chance to see Ringo face-to-face slip away."

She felt amidst the brink of life-and-death. She wanna scream against Hao, but she couldn't find the right words against him. What crowded her mind, however, was her burning desire to meet her beloved idol, Ringo. She breathed deeply, wishing the heavens to give her courage even just for this day. She silently took his bag and motioned to leave, but Hao stopped her and instead, gentlemanly assisted her out of the car.

Then he led her towards the changing room, where she reluctantly followed.

* * *

"I found Hao's car, Yoh-_donno_!" informed Amidamaru while pointing towards the black convertible on the adjacent parking space. All of them wore their own detective disguises, courtesy of the Oyamada's, while hiding behind a car from the distance.

"What are they doing in the beach, Yoh?" Horohoro wondered, while almost daydreaming of his ero-fantasy not until Ren knocked him out.

They peered through the window and saw Hao passing a red bag towards Anna.

"They must be dealing some weeds, Yoh! Let's stop them!" the revived Horo exclaimed, but again, received another round of smacking from Ren.

Later, Hao went out from the car and shifted to the other side, opening the door for Anna. Then they left. The four guys tailed behind, while occasionally hiding on trees, fences, tables, chairs, and the like. Soon, the couple stopped in front of the changing room. Horo's eyes bulged out.

"Don't speak," Ren hindered him before the Ainu could react.

"Hehe. Be easy towards him, Ren," Yoh sympathized.

"Why here?" Manta pinched his nose, almost retching up, while pertaining to their hideout which was unfortunately behind the trash bin.

"Because they won't bother looking for people around the trash bins," Ren explained.

* * *

_Why am I doing this again?_ – she asked herself while looking at her own reflection at the mirror, but unlucky for her, she could no longer back out. _It's for Ringo-sama's sake_ – she assured herself, nothing else.

She opened the bag Hao lend him, but gawked in surprised, "WHAT THE HELL, HAO?...!" And then she threw the bag against the mirror, extremely infuriated.

* * *

He heard her scream. He chuckled. He already finished changing to his summer trunks on the adjacent room, but he hurried outside to greet the woman, quite worried that she might end up fleeing without his consent.

Minutes followed, the door unlocked and was left ajar. Finally, a female voice whispered from the inside, "You there, Hao?"

"Yes, why?" He drew closer with one hand on the knob, almost trying to open it up. But she resisted. He smirked, "Don't be shy, Anna? Everybody's wearing their swimsuits already." Then he boosted her, "I know you won't look bad on those."

* * *

"Hey, that perv! He's obviously trying to peek at Anna, dude! Let's go getmm- mm-! MMM…!"

"Shhh!" Ren covered the Ainu's mouth, "He'll hear us."

But Yoh plainly frowned and stayed still while observing.

"Yoh…" Manta worried, not for anybody else, but for his pale self.

The brunette apologetically smiled back to his friend, "_Gomen_, Manta. Hehe."

They noticed Hao step away and their gaze shifted towards the opening door, anticipating…

.

.

.

Just to see…

.

.

.

And their eyes widened upon seeing…

.

.

.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A SWIMSUIT?...!" Horohoro shouted, jumping out from behind the trash-bin, but was pulled back by Ren right in time before the couple glanced towards them.

"Are you getting us killed?" Ren's tongari poked the helpless Ainu.

"_Mah! Mah!_" Yoh tried to calm them down, then plopped himself down, sighing in relief, "From a second there, I thought she'd really wear a bikini. Hehe." He chuckled.

"You're both hopeless," Ren blurted.

Horo grinned teasingly, "Why, Ren? Thinking of something erotic? Hihi."

"_KISAMA!_ Don't line me up with your likes, pervert!" And he knocked the other guy for the fifth time this day.

* * *

"That noise…" the bothered Anna glanced around, as if she heard a familiar voice scream somewhere.

Hao sighed, "It must be your imagination, Anna."

She looked at him, who was obviously disappointed. Good thing, she brought the black robe she recently purchased from a thrift store, which was almost similar to her jetblack dress. She was planning to return it back later because of minor damages. But perhaps, 'twas a blessing-in-disguise, the robe helped her a lot.

"Please take that robe off, Anna," Hao pleaded, but she refused.

* * *

The concert started and the concert finished (by the power of fastforwarding…^_^).

* * *

"Oh. So that was it," Yoh realized upon viewing the concert up close. How they managed to get in without a VIP card? – courtesy of the Oyamada's.

There was nothing special going on between Anna and Hao – they concluded – as evidenced by Anna's retaliation every time Hao acted flirtatious and seductive. Her goal must be Ayawa Ringo herself – nothing else. Yoh had always known how Anna idolizes that Ringo – even though, for him, that singer looked awfully, scary.

* * *

Anna managed to meet Ringo up close, captured a photo with her, and took her autograph – thanks to Hao. She really had to thank him, even though he was nothing but pain. The pool party finally started and lots of guests, superstars, and other famous identities gathered all over. She felt out of place though – that's why, she had to find Hao A.S.A.P. – _where's that egomaniac, by the way? Probably lusting over some girls, huh?_

She trailed off, later realizing her feet already led her ashore. The cold breeze plus the moonlight – she deeply breathe in, calming herself. _So it's evening already – _she thought, almost losing track of time after using up all her adrenaline from the earlier concert.

She closed her eyes, focusing only the sound of waves flowing through her ears, soothing her. She realized the surrounding silence. Good thing the pool party was at the far end, and it's already getting dark. _No one might be wandering around at this hour, right? _– she hoped.

Finally decided, she loosened the cottony lace around her waist and took off her robe. With only her black bikini on, which perfectly contrasted her ivory skin, she ambled towards the creeping waves on the sandy shore. Normal people would surely retreat after that chill, but the Ice Queen can't be intimidated from that – probably because she already encountered extreme freeze-point temperatures before, thanks to her training under Kino. Today's just easy as pie. Later, she found herself submerged neck-down under the sea. She enjoyed herself for a while with swimming, diving, and all, until she realized, she was already far away from the shore.

She looked around, but noticed something floating. _A lost ball?_ – she presumed. It was dark and she could hardly see, but that fact did not scare her. She drew closer, aiming to get that ball and use it for her own fun. Finally, she took hold of it, but…

"AHHH!"

_It screamed!_ But looking closer, she realized it was the brunette, "Stop scaring me, Hao!" then she whipped a splash on his face.

He flinched, _"Chotto, _Anna! It's me, Yoh!"

Shocked, she yelped, "WHAT?...!" She squinted to see him clearly, then asked, "What are you doing here, Yoh?"

_Crap!_ He forgot – he can't tell her that they were tailing her before. She'd surely get mad. He fretted, still thinking what to say in order not to anger Anna again. He recalled Ren saying that reasoning-out will only get him scolded. But he couldn't lie, could he? Especially, not in front of Kyouyama Anna. Never. He shook his head trying to come back in senses – but still, he remained speechless.

Anna already realized that, "I had the feeling of being followed, Yoh."

He flinched – _she's right._ She started emitting her dark aura, though – _Everything will surely work out fine. _

"Yoh?"

"_Gomenasai_, Anna!" he apologized while bowing repeatedly at the seawater. He spoke up honestly, "I thought you were mad at me and you were using Hao to make me jealous and all. I even thought that you already gave in to _Nii-chan _and you're gonna leave me behind. But I was wrong. I was wrong to misunderstand. I'm really, really sorry for suspecting you, Anna," begged him.

She smiled – which delighted Yoh, especially with such rare chance of this, Anna's smile were treasures for him. She already accepted how dim-witted her fiancé could be, and she was also wrong in some areas of their relationship – like how she reacted when she saw Yoh over Tamao, topless. (Okay, we're going back to that issue again. Scratch that off, please… We're almost finished.)

"Forget it, Yoh. I was acting immature myself."

He smiled sheepishly, "Well... There's still lots and lots of stuff to learn. We're still youngsters in love, right? Hehe."

Anna's palm patted her face, later she laughed, "Hell, you're too corny, Yoh! Haha!"

His eyes widened as he grinned – _I wish I could capture Anna's laughter. It's really a precious treasure. That could be great._

BOOOOOOOM! Brilliant fireworks illuminated the evening sky like a meshwork of rainbow prancing miraculously in twilight. Anna stared with awe. Her lips curved up in a lovely smile and her eyes sparkled in delight. This enchanted Yoh, who was gazing at her face glowing from the reflection of the exquisite spectrums of the heavens. Overwhelmed, her eyes remained still on the distant brilliance. But his shadow blotted her vision, as Yoh drew closer while whispering "Anna" repeatedly like some sort of mantra binding her in captivity. And yes, she did.

His brawn arms locked her tightly against his chest while she snuggled in comfort, feeling secured. "You're really beautiful, Anna." His whisper lingered in her ears, his chest vibrated with his voice. His innocently caressed her back until it reached her hips, but she caught his roving hands, pulled them up, cupping her cheeks. Her fiancé's warmth overwhelmed the coldness of the sea. With eyes closed, she prayed in silence hoping this would no longer end. He, too, prayed the same while staring at her radiance. Thoroughly mesmerized, he leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers – tongues intertwined in a mixture of sweetness and salty seawater.

_Arigato, _Yoh - echoed in her thought.

* * *

"_Otouto, ohayou," _greeted Hao before seeing his brother off for his early morning's training menu.

"_Nii-chan!_" Yoh grinned, while putting on the heavy weights on each limb.

"I just passed by to give you this," then he handed a brown envelope and left towards the car parked outside, "Enjoy!" Then he bid farewell.

Thrilled of what's inside, Yoh immediately unsealed the envelope's contents and looked over them one by one, both blushing and smiling at the same time.

"You… Dare... Slack... Off…?" a shadow emerged behind him, with eyes red as the _Oni_'s and with fangs sharp as a double-edged sword_._

Turning around nervously, he muttered, "Anna…?" while promptly inserting all the contents inside. That aroused her suspicion, so she swiftly snatched it away from the brunette. But he pulled it back until both insisted a tug of war. However, Anna's tenacity prevailed, leaving poor Yoh retreating behind.

She opened it and was delighted to see her pictures with Ringo – that was her goal in the first place. Scanning through the contents, her eyes gawked in surprise upon seeing one: herself in a bikini and two: herself laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOH!" she screamed tearing the pictures in tidbits and left grumpily.

"What the hell, Anna…" he whimpered, although he already knew things might end up like that. _Good thing I was able to save this one up. Good timing for this shot. –_ He smiled while looking on the picture of a couple kissing beneath a heart-shaped firework scene.

* * *

**Owari ^_^**

* * *

**A/N: **wee~! My first oneshot. Pupu~! _Mada mada dane_. ;P

_Gomenasai_ for my writing skills. Totally a newbie in the field of "authorship". Hehe. But I gave my best finishing fic this for one day! Wee~! So please review with what Suki deserves - good/bad, no biggie as long as it can help me get better. Yey! Arigato, minna!

Please, if you have time, try reading my other fanfics - **SK Switch** and **My Dream, But Whose Fate?.** Sankyuu!

**Please click REVIEW... (^o^)/ /**


End file.
